Uma noite para esquecer
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: COMPLETA. Eles querem esquecer uma noite triste cheia de perdas. Mas um novo Halloween trás coincidências que mostrar como o amor nunca será esquecido. Resumo tosco, mas a fic vale a pena. Resposta ao desafio de Halloween do site SnapeMione.
1. Chapter 1

**Gênero:** Romance, Angust, NC17 (nossa que salada! srsr)

**Aviso: ****1- **Cuidado para doses excessivas de açúcar em algumas cenas.

** 2-** Ah, sim, Spoilers do Livro 6 (quem morreu e quem matou pra ser exata!)

** 3-** Crianças fiquem longe da cena final. Por que a pimenta será d! rsrs

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus amigos não me pertencem, pois se fossem meus algumas coisinhas que aconteceram no Livro 6 não aconteceriam! Mas... Como nada me pertence, não sou eu a milionária... rsss... Só posso escrever essa fic, sem nenhum fim lucrativo e com o ÚNICO PROPÓSITO de me divertir e sonhar com uma outra realidade para esses personagens tão maravilhosos. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!

**Agradecimentos:** À Sarah por fazer este site maravilhoso. Às amigas: Aline, por sempre puxar minhas orelhas pra terminar logo a fic. Lara, por tão pacientemente betar esta fic em cima da hora mesmo com dor de cabeça e no braço. VALEUS SOBRINHA!

**Resumo:** Eles querem muito esquecer uma noite em suas vidas. Mas o passado sempre retorna a suas mentes. Em outra festa de Halloween as coincidências mostram que o amor nunca pode ser esquecido ou abandonado. E que duas pessoas podem se reencontrar mesmo depois de muito tempo. Resumo tosco, mas a fic vale a pena.

Esta fic foi escrita para o desafio de Halloween do site SnapeMione.

**Uma Noite para Esquecer**

By Sheyla Snape

_Não é incrível como as pessoas conseguem refazer suas vidas? Mesmo as adversidades, os desastres vividos... Ainda assim sempre é possível refazer, reviver, reconstruir…_

_Bom… Alguns são mais eficientes que outros. Mas eu definitivamente não me enquadro no primeiro perfil. Até porque eu nunca tive uma vida. Apenas existi para executar propósitos e defender ideais que nem sempre eram meus. Apenas os adotei como sendo... Lutei por pessoas que me desprezavam e ainda hoje desprezam, e acima de tudo… odeiam._

_Pouco me importam esses imbecis! Eles sabem que só estão vivos, que só festejam e levam suas vidas em paz porque EU abdiquei da minha. Desisti da minha própria vida para expurgar os erros de um jovem tolo que acreditou em uma promessa de poder absoluto e glória plena._

_Nunca sentiram o fedor da morte em suas narinas. Jamais presenciaram torturas e maldições em execução. Talvez exatamente por isso sejam tão capazes de comemorar esta data com tanta alegria._

Ele suspirou cansado. Levou a mão magra e esguia até os cabelos, assanhando-os ainda mais. Estava cansado, exausto. Apertou a nuca, procurando aliviar um pouco a tenção ali, mas era inútil. Olhou a neve que caia fora do castelo e deixava um espesso tapete branco nos jardins. Mais adiante, o guarda-caças arrastava sem a menor dificuldade três imensas abóboras para enfeitar, sabe Merlin, que parte dos terrenos da escola. Ele suspirou mais uma vez e lembrou-se da pilha de ensaios dos estudantes de terceiro e quarto anos que ainda esperavam por correção e resmungou algo como _"estou velho demais para perder meu tempo com isso!"_

Halloween… O Dia das Bruxas. Essa data era conhecida como o dia em que o pior e mais sanguinário bruxo de todos os tempos caiu. Exatamente há cinco anos, aquele que se denominava Lorde Voldemort, caiu diante de Harry Potter mais uma vez, mas desta vez para sempre. Ele quis marcar para sempre a data, torná-la inesquecível. Queria a glória que lhe foi tirada na noite de terror em que matou os Lílian e Tiago Potter, então decidiu atacar de uma só vez, dezessete anos depois. Mais uma vez não obteve sucesso e foi derrotado pelo menino-que-sobreviveu.

Um sorriso sarcástico formou-se em seus lábios. _Bem… De um jeito ou de outro, ele conseguiu!_ Não como havia planejado, mas o dia 31 de outubro é a data mais celebrada do mundo mágico nesses últimos cinco anos. Esse é o dia em que Voldemort caiu.

_E para você, Severo, este é o dia em que você deixou de ser importante. Deveria ter morrido naquela batalha._

Desde seu primeiro dia como espião ele sabia que morreria. Mas aquela Sabe-Tudo tinha que lhe dar um motivo para continuar vivo. Como sempre, ela se metia onde não era chamada.

Depois da queda de Voldemort, todos os anos uma grande festa era realizada em Hogsmeade. Bruxos de toda Inglaterra viajavam para comemorar e conhecer o campo da batalha do século e este ano não seria diferente. A atração principal deste ano seria um grande baile ao ar livre.

Por Slyterin, eu odeio bailes! - ele resmungou, mal-humorado.

Mas exatamente como nas festas que aconteciam em Hogwarts, ele se via obrigado a comparecer nem que fosse para uma "social" e depois retornar para suas Masmorras.

— Vamos, Hermione, será divertido! Você não pode ficar assim só porque o idiota do meu irmão consegue ser tão estúpido a ponto de estragar o relacionamento com a melhor mulher que ele pode encontrar.

— Não fala assim, Gina! Meu casamento com Rony não daria certo de qualquer jeito. E não foi por culpa dele que terminamos. Eu já te disse.

— Sei… sei… É por causa daquele homem misterioso que roubou seu coração e você não pode revelar o nome. - Ela revirou os olhos.

— Eu nem vou comentar, Gina. Faz de conta que nem ouvi você, certo?

— Vamos, Mione. Será uma festa muito bonita e você precisa se distrair um pouco! - A voz dela tentava transparecer calma, porém seu olhar dizia que não aceitaria mais recusas.

— Está bem, está bem, EU VOU! É hoje à noite, não é? - Finalmente Hermione cedeu e Gina deu um salto de alegria.

— Sim, é um baile de máscaras ao ar livre em Hogsmeade, e tenho certeza de que será muito divertido. Encontro você lá por volta das 19h, certo?

— Certo, mas não pense que vou ficar lá por muito tempo!

— Tenho certeza que você irá se divertir. Quem sabe encontra alguém interessante? - Sorriu maliciosa.

Hermione só se deu ao trabalho de revirar os olhos.

Apesar da falta de ânimo, ela se arrumou para o baile. Lembrou de uma peça trouxa da qual gostava muito, "O Fantasma da Ópera", e resolveu vestir-se de acordo com a mocinha da ópera. Transfigurou um vestido seu, deixando as costas nuas mesmo sabendo da previsão de neve para esta noite. Nada que um feitiço de aquecimento não resolvesse, mas, por via das dúvidas, usaria um casaquinho por cima. Prendeu os cabelos num coque frouxo deixando algumas mechas caírem por sobre o rosto e ombros. O vestido perolado realçava ainda mais a cor de seus cabelos e olhos. Olhou-se no espelho e, satisfeita com a imagem refletida, aparatou para Hogsmeade, esquecendo em cima da cama sua máscara para o baile.

O vilarejo estava fervilhando de bruxos e bruxas animados. A decoração das casas e lojas sempre surpreendia pelo capricho e beleza estonteante. Era como voltar a ser criança. Reviver os tempos de Hogwarts andando pelas ruas ao lado de Harry e Rony, se divertindo nas lojas como Dedosdemel, Zonkos, tomando uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Apesar dos anos que passaram, tudo lembrava seu tempo de estudante.

Ela suspirou ao ver um enorme mural onde estava uma grande foto de Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Moody, vários membros da Ordem da Fênix e muitos outros que lutaram na Batalha Final ali mesmo em Hogsmeade. Seu coração se apertou. _Tantos se foram…_ Foram tantas as vidas perdidas para que o mundo mágico e trouxa pudessem desfrutar de paz e um pouco de alegria. Ela se perguntou se aquele fora um preço justo.

Enquanto admirava a foto, percebeu que faltava alguém. Por uma fração de segundo, ela pensou que se tratava de uma homenagem aos que se foram na batalha, mas logo ela pôde ver sua imagem ao lado de Rony, Gina e os gêmeos Weasley, pessoas que ela sabia terem sobrevivido. Então ela começou a procurar por mais alguém. Ele tinha de estar naquela foto. Afinal, fora uma peça importante durante todos aqueles anos. E na opinião dela, a mais importante de todas.

Apesar do grande número de pessoas ali lembradas, ela rapidamente pôde encontrá-lo. Ele estava de pé, quase escondido ao fundo, mas ainda assim visível. O ar austero, braços cruzados sobre o peito, o olhar firme e frio, como sempre. Exatamente como fazia nas aulas em Hogwarts. Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir. Se o mundo mágico devia sua liberdade a alguém além de Harry Potter, esse alguém era Severo Snape.

Ele se sacrificou mais do que qualquer um dos presentes naquele quadro. Vendeu sua alma uma segunda vez ao próprio demônio para reparar seus erros e sobreviveu para contar a história. Pior que morrer na guerra é sobreviver e ter que viver com as cicatrizes deixadas pelas muitas batalhas.

Pela segunda vez seu coração doeu ao lembrar como se apaixonara por ele. Jamais poderia dizer que foi uma paixão fulminante, porque estaria mentindo. Não… tudo começou como admiração por ser um homem tão inteligente e conhecedor de tudo que se referia a poções e artes das trevas. Por mais que ele sempre parecesse sarcástico e mal-humorado, ninguém negaria que ele era o melhor e mais completo Mestre em Poções que Hogwarts já teve em sua história. Não reconhecidamente, é claro. Mas ainda assim, o melhor.

Inteligente e astuto, não poderia ser o chefe de outra casa se não a de Slytherin. A admiração virou respeito quando descobriu em seu quarto e quinto ano que ele voltaria a espionar para Dumbledore e a Ordem, arriscando sua vida no processo. O respeito em carinho quando mais de uma vez flagrou um semblante preocupado na direção de seus alunos, preocupação com o futuro que alguns teriam no decorrer da guerra. Acusavam-no de favorecer seus sonserinos, mas ele nada mais fazia além de lhes dar apoio e um porto seguro para onde fugir caso não quisessem cometer os mesmos erros de seus pais Comensais da Morte. Ele conseguiu o que todos achavam impossível. Trouxe Draco Malfoy para o lado da luz.

Até que, depois de vê-lo chorar como uma criança de dez anos quando perdeu o único e real amigo que teve na vida, esse sentimento mudou completamente. Ela não soube reconhecer o que sentiu no momento. Mas era algo mais profundo que simples carinho.

Apesar do testemunho de Harry afirmando que Snape matou Dumbledore a sangue frio, ela sabia que ele perdera a única pessoa que lhe estendeu a mão. E no final, foi provado que o diretor de Hogwarts pedira para ser morto. Nunca comentou com ninguém sobre aquela manhã depois do funeral de Dumbledore.

Hermione o vira na Floresta Proibida, encoberto pelas árvores, mas sabia que era ele. Depois de falar com seus amigos, ela não se conteve e foi ter certeza se era quem imaginava. A visão de um homem adulto chorando não é algo fácil de se esquecer. E se este homem é o tão sarcástico e impiedoso Severo Snape, a cena se torna ainda mais marcante. Ela soube naquele momento que ele não matara o diretor por vontade própria. Soube também que o amava e que ele jamais se deixaria amar por alguém depois desta ultima "missão". Teve a certeza de que ele não se permitiria sair vivo daquela guerra. Não depois de ter matado o único amigo que teve na vida.

Mas ela o amou secretamente por mais cinco longos anos até vê-lo quase morto no campo de batalha. Pensar que não o veria nunca mais na vida fê-la explodir em fúria e agonia, ela o amava e faria qualquer coisa para mantê-lo vivo.

Por mais que ela quisesse esquecer, lembrava com muita nitidez da noite da batalha final, da festa de Halloween, do clima agradavelmente calmo, seguro e especialmente alegre que podia ser apalpado no ar.

O Lorde não atacava há tanto tempo que se achou seguro realizar uma grande festa em Hogsmeade. A cidade estava completamente enfeitada, abóboras gigantes na porta de várias lojas, morcegos passavam em grandes revoadas por toda parte e davam rasantes nas pessoas.

Haviam se passado quase quatro anos desde o último ataque de Voldemort, quando Hermione ainda cursava seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Agora ela já estava quase formada na sua faculdade de Transfigurações e ainda cogitava cursar Poções em Lion. Só não sabia quando… Talvez com o final da guerra? O certo era que não perderia a festa por nada. Por realizar-se na cidade, outras pessoas que não os estudantes a partir do quinto ano poderiam participar do baile. E foi exatamente disso que o Lorde Negro se aproveitou.

O ataque foi maciço e surpreendente. Os guerreiros da Ordem quase não conseguiram se reunir em tempo. Foi realmente muita sorte tudo ter acabado bem naquela noite. Principalmente porque ela quase o perdeu. A lembrança de vê-lo deitado semi-morto no chão despertou-lhe um medo tão incontrolável que ela nunca pensou que sentiria um dia.

Hermione deu um grito ao sentir um toque gelado em seu obro.

— Calma, Hermione! Sou eu, Gina. - Ela olhava assustada para a amiga, que certamente não entendera sua reação.

— Nossa! Você me assustou! Eu… Eu estava com os pensamentos muito longe, sabe… - Olhou novamente para a foto do cartaz, ainda com um semblante triste. - O dia de hoje traz muitas recordações.

— Eu sei, Mione. Mas temos que nos concentrar nas boas lembranças e deixar que as ruins fiquem no passado. - Ela disse isso olhando para o Harry Potter da foto. Hermione sabia exatamente sobre o que a amiga falava.

Harry lutou tanto para afastar Gina de perto dele, sempre com o argumento de protegê-la. Foram tantas brigas, idas e vindas num relacionamento, que ela acabou desistindo. Mas era visível que ainda sentia algo pelo rapaz. Algo além de mágoa. Porém, hoje ela estava casada com Draco Malfoy e eles eram muito felizes juntos. Quem poderia adivinhar que um dia um Malfoy e uma Weasley se casariam? Mas o amor tem das suas surpresas.

— Vamos, Hermione! Temos que nos apressar ou não conseguiremos um bom lugar para sentar no salão do baile. Ah! Você esqueceu de trazer sua máscara. Tome, fique com esta. Acho que combina com seu vestido muito mais que com o meu. - Gina sorriu e entregou-lhe uma máscara branca com alguns adornos em dourado e prata que realmente combinavam com o vestido de Hermione.

A máscara lhe cobria a metade do rosto dando um ar sensual e triste ao mesmo tempo. Gina não pôde deixar de comentar.

— Minha nossa! Esta noite você vai esmagar corações, minha amiga!

— Acho melhor você deixar de ser boba, isso sim! Ela retrucou em um falso resmungo, mas logo sorriu.

Severo aprontou-se mecanicamente para o baile. Sentia tanto tédio em ir que decidiu fazer o caminho a pé, e não aparatar na cidade, como os outros professores de Hogwarts. Andou calmamente sentindo o frio cortar-lhe a pele, exatamente como a cinco anos atrás.

_Por que ela tinha que me dar um motivo pra viver? _

_Viva por mim!_ Ela repetia tantas vezes a cabeceira de seu leito. _Você, mais do que todos eles. Você tem o direito a viver sob a paz que lutou tanto para construir. Mostre a eles o quanto se enganaram a seu respeito e o quanto eles te devem. Pois você se sacrificou para que estejam felizes e vivos no dia de hoje._

Lembrando da voz dela, ele não pôde evitar a lembrança que invadia sua mente sem qualquer controle.

Ele estava caído no chão duro e enlameado. O cheiro de morte e sangue invadia seus pulmões com força maior do que ele poderia imaginar possível. Todo seu corpo doía, até respirar era doloroso demais para continuar. Sentia o corpo totalmente gelado, seria pela grossa camada de neve e sangue sobre os quais ele estava deitado, sangue seu ou de seu oponente não saberia dizer, ou seria a vida que finalmente se esvaía de seu corpo velho e cansado de lutar? Sinceramente, ele não se importava. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era paz. Mas ela não veio…

O que sentiu a seguir transcendia toda e qualquer dor que já sentira na vida. Uma onda de choque percorreu seu corpo por inteiro, cada terminação nervosa parecia acender como uma arvore de natal trouxa. E como poucas vezes ele se ouviu gritar. Um grito que veio do fundo de sua alma. Seu corpo involuntariamente se debatia com violência até que a energia o abandonou. Sua garganta doía, mas ainda assim ele pode rir, pois soube exatamente o que aquilo significava. Era uma gargalhada gutural rouca e sinistra, mas ainda assim havia uma certa alegria ali.

— Acabou... ACABOU! Em fim tudo acabou. - Ele ergueu o braço esquerdo e procurou a marca que por quase três décadas o marcou como um paria. Ela não mais estava lá. Sem forças deixou o braço cair novamente na neve gelada.

Ele sentia que era tão fácil desistir, deixar de sentir a dor, dominar-se pelo frio. Simplesmente parar de respirar e deixar-se abraçar pelos cálidos baços da morte. Mas alguém o trouxe de volta desse sonho de paz e conforto. Ele abriu lentamente os olhos pra ver quem era a voz suave e doce que tão desesperadamente chamava seu nome e implorava para que despertasse. Era impossível deixar que anos de sarcasmo e ironia escapasse de seus lábios quando percebeu de quem era a voz.

— Gritando assim, a senhorita vai acabar acordando todos os mortos aqui presentes. E sinto lhe informar que muitos deles adorariam matá-la. - Ele a viu suspirar aliviada. E seu sorriso transpareceu uma alegria que aqueceu seu coração imediatamente.

— Mesmo num momento como esse, o senhor sempre consegue ser irônico e sarcástico, não é, professor! - Ela fez uma falsa cara de raiva, mas não escondeu o sorriso contido. - Graças a Deus está vivo!

— Não por muito tempo, senhorita. - Ele viu o sorriso morrer de seu rosto e a preocupação tomar-lhe por completo. - Minha missão nesta guerra termina aqui e agora. Não tenho mais pelo que continuar vivendo. Agora poderia a Srta. Sabe-Tudo Granger me deixar morrer em paz?

Ele sentiu um espasmo contrair seu abdômen e começou a tossir violentamente, sangue jorrava de vários cortes em seu corpo e boca a cada contração. A dor era insuportável, mas pôde ouviu ao longe em sua mente a voz desesperada de sua aluna gritar por ajuda e repetir incessantemente que ele ficaria bem, que ele tinha que continuar vivo… Por ela.

E ele ficou vivo. Por ela, como pediu. Pelas palavras que conseguiu ouvir em poucos momentos de lucidez em seu leito no hospital. Ela conseguiu convencê-lo a viver para saborear um novo mundo.

Mas ao acordar, ela não mais estava lá. Sete meses de espera é tempo demais para qualquer um, ele pensou. Mesmo para quem se dizia apaixonada. Provavelmente ela já estava longe e namorando o jovem Ronald Weasley quando ele acordou. Ele sabia que seria melhor assim, pois muitos seriam os obstáculos entre eles. Seria pedir de mais ao destino um final feliz para sua vida, pois ele sabia que não merecia.

O salão de baile era belíssimo. Uma grande tenda foi armada numa parte próxima ao centro recreativo da cidade. Um feitiço idêntico ao do teto do Salão Principal de Hogwarts foi usado. O efeito da neve caindo era gracioso. Todos se divertiam muito, falavam alto e dançavam ao som dos mais variáveis estilos musicais. Hermione pôde reconhecer até algumas músicas trouxas em meio ao repertório muito eclético. Era muito fácil contaminar-se pelo clima alegre e descontraído.

Depois de dançar algumas músicas com ex-colegas de escola, obrigou-se a recusar mais um convite de Neville, pois seus pés ainda doíam da última valsa que eles dançaram. Ela se dirigiu à mesa que ocupava antes e lá permaneceu. Por mais que se esforçasse, algo dentro dela não se deixava contaminar completamente pelo clima. Algo a mantinha triste. E de certa forma ela não queria sair daquele estado. Observava o salão como se procurasse alguém e pôde notar que não era a única que não se divertia ali.

Do outro lado da pista de dança, uma pessoa vestida de negro da cabeça aos pés cuja a única peça branca nele era uma máscara completamente branca. Ele parecia o próprio Fantasma da Ópera trouxa que Hermione se inspirou para sua fantasia. Haveria afinal um "par" para ela naquele baile? Ao menos na fantasia, talvez? Mas havia algo mais nele… Apesar da máscara encobrir quase completamente o rosto, ela pôde sentir uma melancolia e tristeza que só poderia ser igualada a dela mesma. Ela pensou, quem quer que fosse aquele bruxo, ele deveria estar se divertindo tanto quanto ela. Suspirou cansada e um pouco esperançosa que este fosse o homem por quem estava apaixonada por vários anos. Quem mais se vestiria completamente de preto? - ela pensou. Voltou seu olhar para onde ele estava e não o encontrou mais.

_A quem você quer enganar, Hermione? Você sabe perfeitamente que ele não viria a uma festa como essa. Sabe que não adianta procurá-lo entre os convidados e principalmente… Sabe que só está perdendo seu tempo fingindo se divertir aqui._

Entristecida, ela tomou o último gole de sua bebida e se levantou, seguindo em direção a saída. Não fazia sentido algum continuar ali. Só esperava sair antes que Gina percebesse que ela escapara.

Hermione caminhou para fora do salão, mas ainda assim Gina a viu saindo e gritou seu nome, pedindo para esperar. Ignorando o chamado, ela continuou seu caminho. Apressada para sair, ela quase derrubou uma das estátuas de gelo que enfeitavam o salão. Conseguiu se desviar a tempo do adorno, mas não evitou a colisão com o homem que estava parado na porta de entrada.

Ele estava imóvel, talvez decidindo se ia ou ficava mais alguns minutos naquela festa sem grandes propósitos, quando sentiu alguém esbarrar nele com violência.

Hermione cambaleou alguns passos, completamente desequilibrada, quando sentiu-se sendo amparada por algo que impediu sua queda. Sua cabeça girava e ela só voltou a si quando uma voz grave, porém firme e suave, a trouxe à realidade.

— A senhorita deveria prestar atenção por onde anda. Se continuar assim, vai acabar se machucando seriamente. - Os olhos negros por detrás daquela máscara a lembravam alguém, mas não pôde identificar quem seria, estava tonta demais com o choque.

Ela se perdeu por instantes naquele profundo mar escuro e se arrepiou momentaneamente. Piscou, procurando voltar à realidade, firmando-se nas próprias pernas para ficar de pé. Ainda atordoada pelo choque, foi inevitável repetir o desequilíbrio. O homem a sua frente a agarrou com mais força e perguntou num tom preocupado:

— A senhorita está se sentido bem?

— Eu… Eu estou bem, só um pouco tonta! - Ela realmente sentiu sua cabeça girar quando mergulhou nos olhos dele.

— Então seria melhor se sentar e descansar um pouco. Não é prudente sair sozinha por aí se não está se sentindo bem.

— Não! - ela disse, assustada. Ele estranhou a atitude. Hermione balançou a cabeça, sorriu, desconsertada, e continuou falando. - Desculpe-me, eu estava saindo exatamente para tomar um pouco de ar. Está um pouco abafado aqui dentro e…

— Tudo bem, senhorita, não precisa me dar explicações. - Ela notou que ele hesitara um segundo antes de perguntar. - Aceita companhia para caminhar?

Hermione olhou atentamente para o homem a sua frente. Era elegante, alto e esbelto. _Merlin, como se parece com…_ Recriminou-se interiormente. _É claro que não é ele, Hemione! Você sabe perfeitamente que ele não é gentil com ninguém._ Ela observou os cabelos pretos e compridos que estavam presos num elegante rabo de cavalo. Ela pôde notar agora que apresentavam algumas mechas prateadas que lhe davam um charme muito especial. Piscou algumas vezes antes de se perder no sorriso gentil que ele lhe ofereceu, voltando assim de seus pensamentos antes de responder.

— Ah… Claro que sim! Eu… Eu adoraria. - Sorriu timidamente, aceitando o braço que estava estendido em sua direção e saíram do salão.

Continua…

NA: Então... O que acharam? Por favor, eu quero comentários sobre a fic. E-mails, corujas, recados... Qualquer coisa, o importante é dizer o que acham. Bjus e muito obrigada por lerem.


	2. Chapter 2

Uma Noite para Esquecer – Cap Final.

By Sheyla Snape

AVISO: Esta fic possui cenas de Sexo e Spoilles de HBP. Aqueles mais sensiveis e/ou que não queiram saber nada do livro é melhor nao continuar. Depois não digam que nao avisei.

Disclaimer: HP e seus personagens nao me pertencem, todos os direitos sao da JK. Eu nao ganho nada c/ isso a não ser um pouco de diverão.

Severo estava determinado a ir embora daquela festa ridícula. Mas não sabia explicar porque ainda não fora. Na verdade ele não conseguia explicar muita coisa que estava acontecendo nesta noite. Para começar, por que decidiu aceitar o convite? Sabia que até certo ponto ele era obrigado a ir. Mas ainda assim poderia alegar algum motivo pessoal e não comparecer. Ou simplesmente ignorar o convite. Outra coisa inexplicável foi a escolha da fantasia… Quando, em nome de Merlin, ele havia assistido aquela ópera trouxa? Fazia tanto tempo que talvez, nem sob tortura, saberia dizer quando assistiu. Pior! Como fora lembrar dela para escolher fantasiar-se do fantasma que dava nome a peça, isso sim ele jamais conseguiria entender!

Não havia nada de interessante naquele baile. As mesmas pessoas, os mesmos assuntos chatos e entediantes. Ele estava cansado de ouvir pessoas que não fizeram nada importante pela guerra ou pelo mundo mágico encherem o peito de orgulho e se vangloriarem pelos feitos medíocres que realizaram. Sua irritação já estava chegando a níveis perigosos quando a menção do assassinato de Dumbledore o fez sentir náuseas. Certamente eles não sabiam com quem falavam para tocar no assunto, mas seu mal-estar foi tamanho que preferiu se retirar silenciosamente.

Tentou espairecer andando pelo salão, até que a viu. Alta, corpo definido e proporcional. _Por Salazar, que curvas! _Os cabelos presos num coque que permitia algumas mechas soltas eram de um tom de castanho único. Ele só conhecera uma pessoa com cabelos naquela cor. Intrigado se realmente seria a mesma mulher, se aproximou discretamente e pôde observar a linda e delicada figura sorrir alegremente enquanto dançava e girava ao som de mais uma música. Definitivamente, era a dama mais disputada naquela festa.

Após várias músicas ele notou que havia algo de errado… Não, seu sorriso não era completamente alegre. Faltava-lhe alguma coisa. Era como se o corpo estivesse ali, mas sua alma e pensamentos não. Ela transpirava uma melancolia no olhar que seu coração doeu uma batida.

Notou com certa satisfação que ela escolhera como tema para fantasia a mesma ópera trouxa que ele. Nesse momento, sentiu um desejo de tirá-la para dançar. Mas resistiu.

Ela deslizava majestosa pelo salão, dançando com Neville Longbottom. Ao menos tentava, pois a cada dois passos, o rapaz desajeitado sempre lhe pisava os pés. A visão de seu antigo aluno completamente encabulado o divertiu como nunca. Mais ainda quando a jovem declinou o pedido para uma nova dança.

Severo lembrou o quanto se divertia em classe atormentando a vida do, hoje, auror Longbottom. Não conteve um meio sorriso saudoso. No segundo seguinte a isso, não a encontrou mais. Correu o olhar pelo salão por alguns minutos, até andou por entre os convidados, mas ela se fora. Sem nenhum motivo que o prendesse, sentiu um desejo de ir embora e dirigiu-se a saída.

Porém, uma força não o deixava ir embora. Ele já estava parado em frente a porta quando foi atingido por uma bela jovem que se desequilibrou com o impacto. Ele poderia apenas observa-la cair, mas não o fez. A verdade é que a visão de tão bela bruxa a sua frente também o deixou tonto. E não pôde reprimir o impulso instintivo que seu corpo sentiu de tê-la junto a si.

Os olhos castanhos estavam presos nos seus quase por hipnose. Nem se o próprio Lorde Negro ressurgisse naquele instante ele desviaria sua atenção dela. Percebendo a confusão que se passava nela, ele se obrigou a quebrar o encanto do momento e perguntar se estava bem. Não sem antes deixar escapar algumas palavras um pouco ácidas que o fez arrepender-se instantaneamente. Assustada, ela tentou se erguer de qualquer maneira e acabou se desequilibrando novamente, e pela segunda vez ele a impediu de ir ao chão.

Vê-la tão frágil e desorientada despertou nele uma ternura que não pensou ser capaz de possuir. As palavras que saíram de sua boca soaram estranhas a ele. A contrariedade entre seu cérebro e aquela força que não o deixava ser quem era, era tanta que hesitou um segundo antes de se oferecer como companhia para um passeio. Conteve a surpresa ao vê-la sorrir e aceitar o convite.

Enquanto caminhavam, apenas em silêncio, duas partes dento dele ainda brigavam. Ele pensava porque não usava seu sarcasmo contra ela, queria ser indelicado ou até grosso com aquela criatura que agora estava agarrada a seu braço tão firmemente como se realmente precisasse valer-se de sua força para permanecer de pé. Mas novamente algo o impedia. Ele simplesmente… Franziu o cenho instintivamente. Não podia fazer aquilo. Ela o encantara a poucos minutos lá no baile, então… Por que deveria ser rude?

_Severo, será que a idade está deixando você mole? Alvo realmente adoraria vê-lo nesse estado tão deplorável._

O pensamento repentino, a lembrança do único amigo e mentor, o qual ele mesmo foi obrigado a matar, o deixou sombrio. Mas antes de se deixar envolver pelas trevas da lembrança, foi trazido de volta pela voz suave da jovem.

— O senhor foi muito gentil em me acompanhar. Muito obrigada por isso.

— Não precisa me agradecer. A senhorita não parecia bem e não seria correto deixá-la sair sozinha pelas ruas.

— Sim, mas agradeço de qualquer forma. - Ela sorriu levemente e ele apenas assentiu em resposta.

Continuaram andando até que foi a vez dele falar.

A senhorita não mora por aqui, mora?

_Certo, Severo, você está "incomodado" com o silêncio, mas não tinha nada melhor para perguntar?_

— Não, eu vim por causa do baile. Na verdade, um casal de amigos insistiu para que eu viesse, pois ultimamente só tenho trabalhado e estudado muito. Eu não pretendia vir, mas hoje pela manhã minha amiga apareceu em casa dizendo: "Se você não for à esta festa, pode esquecer que somos amigas!" - Ela sorriu momentaneamente. - Bem, claro que não foi exatamente assim, estou exagerando, mas digamos que fui persuadida a vir.

Severo se perguntou por um minuto se esta jovem mulher não seria Hermione Granger. Afinal, quem mais no mundo mágico se entupiria de trabalho e estudos a ponto dos amigos forçarem-na a comparecer a uma festa? Ele não era tão bem relacionado no mundo mágico, mas não deveriam existir muitas pessoas com esse perfil além dela. Seria muita coincidência… Não. Não era possível que fosse a Srta. Granger! Mas ele não resistiu e achou que poderia tirar essa dúvida. Discretamente, é claro.

— É… Seria impertinência minha perguntar em que a senhorita trabalha e estuda tanto?

— Oh, claro que não. Estou trabalhando no Ministério da Magia e estudo Poções Avançadas e Transfiguração na Universidade de Lion. As matérias não têm muito a ver uma com a outra, mas sempre gostei de ambas. Acho que foi influência dos professores que tive. Apesar de que um deles… - A lembrança do ex-professor de Poções a fez entristecer imediatamente.

— O que aconteceu? Estava tão entusiasmada, e agora…

— Não foi nada… Só que… Bom, um deles sempre pegava no meu pé e a outra acabou falecendo durante a guerra. Eram como água e vinho, muito diferentes na maneira de ensinar e estimular seus alunos, mas eu… - Ela fez uma pequena pausa como se medisse as palavras. - Eu gostava muito de ambos.

As coincidências estavam ficando cada vez maiores; Minerva morrera durante a guerra e dizer que ele "pegava no pé" de todos os seus alunos era o maior dos eufemismos que alguém poderia dizer a seu respeito. O semblante triste dela praticamente confirmou isso. Ele soube o porquê. Ela lembrou dele. De como ele fora um professor carrasco e injusto. Do quanto perseguiu seus amigos e ela nos tempos de escola. Mas ainda assim ela lhe deu um motivo para viver… Por que?

— A senhorita parece magoada com alguma coisa. Posso ajudar? - Ele quis morrer assim que terminou a frase. Mas o que estava fazendo? Pensava uma coisa e agia de maneira completamente adversa ao seu normal. As palavras simplesmente saltavam de sua boca sem controle algum.

Não é nada.

_Nossa como ele é gentil. A voz lembra muito o Professor Snape, mas as palavras não combinam. É elegante, move-se com suavidade e graça. Só faltam as vestes esvoaçantes para não ter duvida. Ai, Hermione, não sonhe acordada._ Seus pensamentos voltaram abruptamente quando uma revoada de morcegos passou sobre eles. Assustados, eles se abraçaram.

Uma sensação de estranha e maravilhosamente boa percorreu o corpo de ambos. Sentir o calor do corpo um do outro. O perfume de flores levemente doce dela. O cheiro amadeirado e másculo que vinha das roupas dele. Eles se inebriaram por poucos momentos, e se não fosse o constrangimento que surgiu imediatamente após o incidente, eles ficariam abraçados por toda noite. A luz da lua era um pouco fraca e Hermione agradeceu por isso, tinha certeza que seu rosto ficara vermelho.

— Ah, Hermione como você é uma boba! - ela sussurrou para si, mas ele pôde ouvir claramente quando ela disse o próprio nome e ficou atordoado. - Desculpe-me mais uma vez. Eu estou emotiva demais hoje. - Ela falou baixinho e continuou a andar sem esperar uma resposta dele.

_Não poderia ser! ELA? Hermione Granger, ali! O tempo todo… Ela!_ Severo sentiu seu cérebro trabalhar numa velocidade incrível. Pensamentos vinham tão rapidamente que ele mal conseguia processá-los. Como ela veio parar aqui? Onde diabos está o noivo dela? Ele ouviu rumores de que não estavam muito bem, mas… Por que tanta tristeza se tinha uma vida tão cheia de amigos, trabalho? De repente seu cérebro pareceu travar com o choque e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi acompanhá-la.

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos até que se viram em frente a grande foto em homenagem aos heróis da guerra.

Hermione não sabia o porquê, mas, como em transe, aproximou-se novamente da foto, seguida por seu acompanhante.

— Você já se apaixonou por alguém e sabe que nunca conseguirá esquecê-lo? - Ela parecia fazer a pergunta mais para si que para ele. - Já amou uma pessoa, mesmo sabendo que esse amor jamais seria retribuído? Não da forma, ou intensidade que você anseia, mas… - Pausa. - É uma sensação estranha. Você simplesmente ama e não importa o quanto fuja, esse amor sempre estará presente!

Severo sentiu todo o frio que a noite tinha a oferecer. Certamente ela falava de seu noivo Ronald Weasley. Apesar de achar estranho ele não estar no baile com ela. Não, provavelmente eles haviam brigado e por isso fora arrastada para o baile por amigos, mas ainda assim o amava. Por isso falava daquela maneira. Ela observava a foto com um olhar triste e melancólico. Ele queria confortá-la, abraçá-la. Dar todo carinho que merecia e o idiota do noivo não proporcionava. Sentiu seu coração doer por ela. Sentiu ódio do bastardo que a fazia sofrer daquele jeito. Como um anjo daquele sofria assim e ninguém fazia nada? Em dois passos estava tão próximo dela que podia sentir o perfume de flores que ela usava. Precisou de todo seu controle para não abraçá-la e beijar sua nuca. _Merlin como queria sentir aquele perfume mais uma vez._

Lentamente, ele a viu levantar a mão em direção da foto e acariciar o rosto de alguém. Ele fechou os olhos. Não agüentaria ver aqueles dedos tão delicados acariciando Ronald Weasley. Mesmo que em uma fotografia. Mas não pôde deixar de ouvi-la sussurrar o nome de sua paixão.

— Ah, Severo, por que você não me ama?

_O QUÊ! Ela disse o meu nome? _Um raio atingiu sua cabeça ao ouvir e depois constatar que era SUA imagem que ela acariciava. Poderia ter ouvido errado, mas seus olhos não mentiam. Era o rosto dele que ela acariciava naquele foto. O tempo todo ela se referia a ele. _Como pude ser tão tolo?_

— Ah, Severo. Nem quando eu me declarei a você há cinco anos em seu leito de morte você me correspondeu. Esperei por sete longos meses a sua recuperação e ainda assim… Só quando desisti de esperar é que acordaste. Até parece que estava aguardando minha retirada. Mas eu entendi o recado e não voltei. Tentei, eu juro que tentei. E tentarei seguir minha vida, mas nunca vou te esquecer.

Ela sentiu um toque morno em seu ombro. Esquecera completamente do homem gentil que a acompanhava e se virou para observá-lo. Ele lentamente retirou a máscara do rosto dela e contemplou as lágrimas que desciam livremente. Incontidas.

— Por Salazar, Hermione, por que eu não acordei um dia antes da sua partida? Uma hora, que fosse! - Mas a voz dele estava embargada. Trêmula. - Eu só acordei… - Ele procurou forças - porque você pediu.

Hermione não acreditava no que ouvia. Não poderia ser! Ele? Severo Snape, a sua frente? O tempo todo? Tremendo, ela ergueu a mão para retirar a máscara branca que cobria o rosto dele. E qual não foi sua surpresa em encontrar o rosto de seu amado professor.

— Eu não acredito! - Ela sussurrou as palavras para si.

Olhava o homem a sua frente, mas não acreditava. Tocava seu rosto delicadamente com ambas as mãos e ainda assim sentia que não poderia ser verdade. Os mesmos olhos expressivos e completamente negros como a noite. Agora longe de serem frios e intimidantes. O mesmo nariz, a pele que ela sempre jurava não ser oleosa quanto diziam. Os mesmos lábios que por anos ela desejou beijar e descobrir se eram ásperos e duros como as palavras que ele distribuía a seus alunos. Não resistiu a tentação de tocá-los com as pontas dos dedos.

Sentiu algo aquecer dentro de si ao vê-lo sorrir. Não o sorriso sarcástico e malvado de antes. Mas o sorriso gentil e amável que vira no baile.

— Eu não acred-…

De repente foi como se o mundo parasse e nada mais existisse além de Severo e Hermione.

Mãos fortes e quentes a pegaram pela cintura e a trouxeram de encontro a ele. Todo o frio daquela noite desapareceu por completo quando seus corpos se tocaram. Sentir aquelas mãos esguias passeando por suas costas, chegarem em sua nuca e puxa-la para si, só não poderia ser mais estonteante que a sensação daquela boca tomando a sua com tanta urgência e fervor.

_Merlin, se isso é um sonho, eu não quero acordar nunca mais! _Foi a última coisa que passou pela cabeça dela.

Severo sempre se perguntou o quão macios poderiam ser os lábios daquela mulher. A súbita constatação de que eles eram mais macios, quentes e doces que em seus mais profundos sonhos o fez gemer de prazer. Ele tremeu ao sentir a língua dela procurando insistente por contato com a sua. A explosão de fogo poderia derreter o inferno se possível. Ele a apertou contra o peito. Queria sentir cada milímetro dela.

O doce sabor daquele beijo contrastava com o sal das lágrimas que desciam sem parar dos olhos deles. A urgência de sentirem um ao outro era tanta que nem perceberam quando aparataram dali.

Severo se sentiu pressionado contra uma parede enquanto Hermione sugava com desejo seu pescoço. Ele apenas enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos agora completamente despenteados dela e a puxou, separando-os quando sentiu uma mordida violenta. O olhar lascivo que trocaram só foi quebrado pelo comentário maldoso que Snape não conseguiu conter.

— Eu pensei que sua fantasia fosse sobre um conto romântico de uma opera trouxa e não de uma vampira!

— Posso ser muito mais que uma simples vampira Sr Fantasma! Aliás, quem tem fama de ser vampiro é o senhor! Lembro-me perfeitamente da existência de um grande bolão de apostas quando era estudante e o maior premio referia-se exatamente a possibilidade de seres ou não um vampiro.

Eles riram com vontade. Severo não se agüentava e gargalhava como a muitos anos não o fazia. Tentava se conter, mas não era possível o que fez Hermione parar apenas para observa-lo. Quando conseguiram conter um pouco a acesso de riso eles logo voltaram a se beijar. Agora sem tanta urgência. Um beijo cálido, suave, sem pressa para acabar, sentindo o sabor e a textura dos lábios um do outro. Experimentando, em total excitação o calor e a umidade das línguas que se tocaram sôfregas de desejo quando o beijo se aprofundou. Sentir o gemido suave de Hermione sob aquele toque fez Severo arder em desejo.

Ela o pressionava contra a parede, comprimia seu belo corpo contra o dele deixando-o cada vez mais louco. Ele sentia as mãos pequenas e macias dela percorrem seu corpo com avidez. Os inúmeros botões de suas vestes eram abertos habilmente e eles nem se davam conta da velocidade com que as peças de roupa eram atiradas ao chão. Mãos enterravam-se nos cabelos dele e puxando-o para si como se temesse uma interrupção ou fuga. _Não Hermione, eu já fugi da minha própria vida por muito tempo. Não será agora que fugirei de você._

Lentamente ele desceu suas mãos pelas costas dela, sentindo o leve roçar de seus dedos na pele exposta e tendo a certeza que a deixara arrepiada, puxou-a fortemente pela cintura pressionando seus quadris aos dele. Foi a vez dele gemer sob os lábios dela. Um gemido rouco, gutural de puro desejo. Sentiu pulsar dentro de si uma ânsia em possuir aquela mulher. Sentia que explodiria ali mesmo se não a tivesse como sua.

Imediatamente ele a ergueu no ar. As pernas entrelaçadas a sua cintura. Ele inverteu e agora a pressionava conta parede. A cada gemido, cada suspiro os deixavam mais atordoados de desejo e ansiedade. Cambaleantes conseguiram chegar a uma grande e confortável cama que nenhum dos dois se perguntou como foi parar ali. E apesar do desejo lhe corroendo cada terminação nervosa. Severo deitou Hermione suavemente e ficou de pé apenas observando. A pele macia e doce dela brilhando em desejo por ele. A respiração ofegante buscando um pouco de controle. Controle que ele mesmo lutava para ter. Queria apreciar cada segundo, cada milímetro daquele corpo.

— Se você demorar mais um segundo parado aí eu mesma vou busca-lo. – Ela falou em tom um pouco impaciente. E não dê esse meio sorriso infame pro meu lado. OU seu tempo diminui para zero. Você por acaso tem a mínima noção do quanto isso é Sexy? Foi exatamente ele que me fez perder a cabeça por você.

Mantendo o sorriso no rosto Severo apenas se inclinou sobre ela, beijou-lhe o pescoço, ora de leve, ora profundamente e sussurrou em sua orelha antes de morder lhe o lóbulo. _"Quem é o vampiro agora?"_ – E descendo as carícias chegou aos seios. Primeiro um, depois o outro. Ouvi-la gemer só lhe dava mais fome e desejo.

Deitado sobre ela, os braços um de cada lado de seu corpo. Sentindo seu corpo pulsar em volúpia e luxuria. As mãos ávidas percorrendo suas costas... Arranhando, cravando as unhas nele. Desceu a boca pelo corpo dela... Deixando no caminho uma trilha de sensações inimagináveis até chegar ao seu objetivo.

Ela se contorcia e gemia a cada toque. Aquilo era música para seus ouvidos, quando ele tomou sua intimidade e a sentiu tremer com um pouco mais de violência foi quase impossível não segui-la em seu deleite. Mas nem assim ele parou de estimulá-la. Com Lábios... Língua... Mãos... Até que a sentiu preparada, ou não mais agüentava prorrogar seu próprio prazer.

Postou-se sobre ela mais uma vez e encarando aqueles olhos castanhos que agora estavam mais brilhantes que a mais bela estrela já vista. Um instante de ansiedade tomou conta de ambos até que iniciassem um vai e vem ritmado. Lento e carinhoso a principio, mas que rapidamente ganhava velocidade e a intensidade que seus corações exigiam até que explodissem juntos em puro deleite e paixão arrebatado por um beijo carinhoso e tão intenso quanto o primeiro que trocaram.

Dormiram abraçados como se o contato de um com o outro fosse a coisa mais importante de suas vidas. Como se a respiração do outro lhe proporcionasse o ar necessário a vida.

Hermione moveu-se preguiçosa na cama. Os olhos lentamente acostumando-se a luminosidade que invadia o quarto que só agora ela começava a prestar atenção. Não estava em sua casa... Nem nas masmorras de Hogwarts... Então, onde? – foi trazida a realidade por um puxão possessivo que agarrava sua cintura. A sensação daquela voz rouca e sensual na sua nuca, murmurando algo com um – _"Bom Dia!"_ – Muito sonolento e somado ao calor daquele corpo que ela por anos quis chamar de seu. "_E que finalmente era!" – _ela pensou– A fez gemer em agradecida.

— Bom Dia, pra você também! – Sentiu ele enterrar o rosto em seus cabelos e respirar profundamente. Apertando-a ainda mais conta si, aninhou-se naquele abraço e fechou os olhos. Jamais se sentiria tão feliz na vida. Jamais!

— Eu já disse que adoro seu perfume? – ele tragou mais uma vez aquele aroma que o inebriava não saia a quantos anos. Só pela lembrança e agora ele o tinha ali. Somente dele.

— Não! – falou divertida.

— Pois eu simplesmente adoro... – apertou-a com mais força.

— Severo onde estamos? – Ela simplesmente não sabia por que perguntou isso. As palavras apenas saíram de sua boca.

Ele lentamente levantou o rosto e observou a decoração do quarto. Hermione se virou e apreciou o olhar dele passear pelas mesmas paredes de um tom muito bonito de verde. Reconhecer cada objeto, quadro e cortina até parar numa farta estante de livros do outro lado do aposento antes de responder simplesmente.

— Estamos na minha casa em Hogsmeade! Comprei quando ainda era estudante e saí da casa dos meus pais em Spinner's End – uma nuvem melancólica temporariamente transpassou os olhos dele. – Este é o meu quarto. – Baixou a visão e a encarou firme. – Este é o nosso quarto se assim você o quiser. Pelo tempo que desejar que seja.

Hermione sorriu o brilho em seus olhos, nos olhos dele a fez tremer involuntariamente. _Seria possível isso?_

— E se o tempo que eu quiser ficar aqui for muito longo?

— Quão longo? – ele disse segurando um sorriso.

— Não sei ao certo? Para sempre é tempo de mais e não quero abusar de sua hospitalidade Sr Snape. – Ignorou o sorriso que se formava nos lábios dele. Mas acho que uma vida, ou o resto que ainda sobra da minha e da sua seja o suficiente para...

Foi interrompida por um caloroso e apaixonado beijo. Quanto tempo viveriam ali? Não fazia realmente importância... Fazia? O que importava era que estivessem juntos e que nunca esquecessem da noite que os uniu.

Não esta que passaram juntos. Mas uma outra que por longos cinco anos, ambos tentaram em vão apagar de suas memórias.

FIM.

N/A: Final tosco, meloso e açucarado! Diabéticos e leitoras em dieta... PLEASE, I'M SORRY! HAuhaUhUHAha!

Reviews, corujas, e-mails são SEMPRE bem vindos. Para uma autora que demorou séculos pra atualizar e terminar esta fic ainda acho q mereço! rsrsr...

Bjus as minhas amigas (e Irmãs de coração) **Lara Croft** e **Gaby Briant**.À Minha amiga viagem na maionese **Aline Snape** que sempre me dah força pra continuar escrevendo. À **Miss. H. Grange.** pela reviews. Quem sabe se vc ler um pouco mais de SS/HG acabe gostando, heim? Mais uamvez obrigada e espero que tenha gostado do final da fic. Obrigada tbm a todos que leram a fic e não postaram reviews. Claro que quem postou tem meu agradecimento MUUUUITO mais especial! XD

_Sheyla Snape_


End file.
